


Text Messages

by cameronmonaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Gallavich, Homophobic Language, Jealous Mickey, M/M, Mickey In Denial, Shameless, Texting, in the closet, season one, text talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameronmonaghan/pseuds/cameronmonaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The text messages between Ian and Mickey throughout the entire series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is 100% a copy of a text-roleplay between the two authors of this fic. Going to try to update every day.
> 
> BOLD is Mickey. ITALICS is Ian.

12:23 AM: _Hey thanks for the black eye, Mickey. And for giving the gun back. And for the other stuff._

12:24 AM: **whatever**

12:24 AM: **yw 4 the black eye**

12:25 AM: _Yeah that part was sarcasm_

12:26 AM: **Ur welcome anyways**

12:27 AM: _Asshole_

12:27 AM: _So is that ever gonna happen again?_

12:28 AM: **No idea what ur talkin bout galager**

12:28 AM: **Unless u mean the black eye. That can b arranged**

12:29 AM: _You know what i'm talking about_

12:29 AM: _Just wondering if that was like a once in a blue moon kinda thing or something_

12:29 AM: **Im not gay**

12:30 AM: _uh huh so definitely not gonna happen again?_

12:34 AM: **like i said idk what ur talkin bout**

12:36 AM: _Okay fine i was just wondering_

12:39 AM: **Y?**

12:43 AM: **R u actually a homo?**

12:44 AM: _Isn't that kinda obvious?_

12:48 AM: **Yea**

12:49 AM: **how do u know**

12:49 AM: **nvm**

12:49 AM: **bye**

12:50 AM: _wait how do i know what?_

12:51 AM: **nothin**

12:51 AM: _c'mon tell me what you meant_

12:51 AM: **Fuck off**

12:52 AM: _yeah real mature_

12:54 AM: **says the kid**

12:54 AM: _You're what? 2 years older than me? You sound like you're 90_

12:54 AM: _old man milkovich_

12:55 AM: **fuck off man**

12:55 AM: **how old r u**

12:56 AM: **nvm this is dumb**

12:56 AM: _i'm 15_

12:57 AM: **ur fucking young holy shit**

12:57 AM: _again you're making yourself sound older than you are_

12:58 AM: **Im 18 ur a kid**

12:58 AM: _who gives a shit?_

12:59 AM: **the law**

12:59 AM: _you actually care about the law?_

01:00 AM: **20 years 4 ur ass**

01:00 AM: **thats a long fucking time**

01:01 AM: _then i guess i have my answer_

01:01 AM: **ok**

01:01 AM: _unless you ever change your mind_

01:02 AM: **dont know what about**

01:03 AM: _well if you ever figure that part out you know where to find me_

01:03 AM: **ur lucky if i decide not 2 out u to my bros**

01:04 AM: _fuck you_

01:05 AM: **u wish**

01:06 AM: _not like i have to imagine it anymore, right?_

01:07 AM: **Yea right galager in ur dreams**

01:07 AM: **U prolly imagine it every night**

01:07 AM: **fucking homo**

01:07 AM: **Ur dead**

01:08 AM: _fine_

01:08 AM: _do it_

01:08 AM: _won't hide the fact that you enjoyed it_

01:12 AM: **im gonna enjoy beating u 2 death**

01:12 AM: _uh huh. i'm sure you will._

01:13 AM: **tomorrow**

01:14 AM: _tomorrow?_

01:16 AM: **yea tomorrow expect me & brothers**

01:17 AM: _i'm not interested in a gangbang_

01:19 AM: **u probably are tho**

01:19 AM: **whore**

01:20 AM: _not with your brothers_

01:20 AM: **ew but w me**

01:20 AM: _you sound so shocked_

01:21 AM: **u r obsessed. dont want 2 b a gay boy fantasy**

01:22 AM: _Then i guess i'll stop texting you._

01:22 AM: _give me a little warning before you kill me tomorrow k?_

01:26 AM: **r u gonna tell anyone**

01:26 AM: _tell anyone what?_

01:27 AM: **what we did**

01:28 AM: _i'm not that kind of asshole_

01:29 AM: **i wont tell anyone about u**

01:30 AM: _thanks but i don't think it's as much of a problem for me as it is for you_

01:49 AM: **It is if my brothers find out**

01:49 AM: **Or anyone else who hates homos**


	2. Chit-Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is Ian. BOLD is Mickey.

01:29 PM:  _Most of my family doesn't even know._

01:39 PM: **Ur family doesnt know ur gay?**

01:39 PM: _my brother knows_

01:42 PM:  **oh**

01:42 PM:  **am i the only other 1 who knows**

01:59 PM:  _and kash_

02:02 PM: **kash like kash and grab????**

02:07 PM: _yeah that kash_

02:08 PM: **y the fuck does he know?**

02:09 PM:  _because he's been having an affair with me_

02:12 PM:  **wtf**

02:12 PM:  **thats fuckin gross**

02:13 PM:  **he could be ur fuckin da**

02:13 PM:  **dad**

02:14 PM:  _he's nice to me_

02:23 PM:  **thats gross**

02:24 PM: **hes nice 2 u so he can bone u**

02:24 PM:  **fucking pedo**

02:24 PM:  **he know ur 15?**

02:25 PM:  _he's my boss of course he knows_

02:25 PM:  _why are you so bothered?_

02:28 PM:  **im not**

02:28 PM:  **just think its wrong**

02:29 PM:  _well it's not like he could ever hurt me_

02:29 PM:  _he can't even stand up for himself to his wife_

02:45 PM:  **hes a pussy**

02:49 PM:  _i'm not denying that_

02:50 PM:  **y not b w sum1 young**

02:51 PM:  _don't know if i've found anyone i like_

02:52 PM:  **so wat u fuk him til sumthing better cums around?**

02:53 PM:  **thats gay as shit**

02:57 PM:  _everyone else does_

02:58 PM:  **not me**

02:59 PM:  _lucky you_

03:10 PM:  **its ur choice**

03:10 PM:  **hes a fag**

03:10 PM:  **and a perv**

03:16 PM:  _well i'm a fag too so_

03:17 PM:  **yea**

03:17 PM:  **u r**

03:18 PM:  **I thought u were w my sistee** _  
_

03:18 PM:  **sister**

03:20 PM:  _nah she's just pretending to be my girlfriend_

03:30 PM:  **y?**

03:32 PM:  _because she doesn't want anything to happen to me because i'm gay_

03:32 PM:  _and she cares about me_

03:32 PM:  _and i'm her first boyfriend to actually care about her_

03:33 PM:  **yea i know**

03:33 PM:  **she tells me**

05:43 PM:  **what if i cum by ur shithole store tomorr? Will ur pedo boss b there?**

11:47 PM:  _nah i think i'll be running the store by myself for most of the day tomorrow_

11:49 PM:  **ok**

11:49 PM:  **c u tomorro**

11:50 PM:  _yeah ok_

11:50 PM:  _see you then_

12:04 AM:  **that ok?**

12:05 AM:  _definitely ok_

12:09 AM:  **nice**

12:11 AM:  _just don't steal anything ok? linda would have my ass_

12:18 AM:  **not my problem**

12:18 AM:  _asshole_

12:19 AM:  **try not 2 think about me b4 bed**

12:20 AM:  _too late_

12:21 AM:  **thats fucking gross galager**

12:22 AM:  _can't ignore certain urges_

12:23 AM:  **yea ok**

12:24 AM:  _don't worry I'll be sure not to tell you if it happens again_

12:24 AM:  _wouldn't wanna gross you out too much_

12:24 AM:  ** _u aint rly doing it_** _  
_

12:28 AM:  _whether i am or not is not something i'm gonna tell you_

12:29 AM:  **k**

12:32 AM:  _goodnight_

 

 


	3. Morning Glory vs Night Owl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edit: fixed the small time error on the last few messages :) **
> 
> Italics is Ian. BOLD is Mickey.

06:59 AM:  **U awake galager**

07:01 AM:  _just woke up_

07:03 AM:  **did i wake u up**

07:04 AM:  _nah fiona did_

07:04 AM:  **thats ur sister right**

07:05 AM:  **pretty sure i went 2 school w her once**

7:06 AM:  _yeah probably_

07:06 AM:  _what are you doing awake so early?_

07:10 AM:  **didnt sleep**

07:10 AM:  _at all?_

07:13 AM:  **nah**

07:14 AM:  _you ok?_

07:14 AM:  **the fuck kinda question is that**

07:16 AM:  _a stupid one apparently_

07:16 AM:  _just wondering why you stayed up all night_

07:19 AM:  **just did**

07:19 AM:  **ill sleep all day tho**

07:20 AM:  _yeah that doesn't surprise me_

07:26 AM:  **whats that mean**

07:26 AM:  _well i think anyone would sleep all day if they had stayed up all night like you did_

07:27 AM: **i culd just not sleep**

07:28 AM:  **but theres nuthin 2 do**

07:28 AM:  _well you are texting me so there's at least one thing to do_

07:30 AM:  **and what im just gonna txt u all day? sleep sounds better**

07:31 AM:  _ouch you really know how to bruise a guy's ego_

07:31 AM:  **what ego**

07:33 AM:  _what the hell man? i haven't even had a full cup of coffee yet and you're already coming at me with insults_

07:34 AM:  **dont b such a chick**

07:35 AM:  _fuck off i'm not being a chick_

07:35 AM:  _i'm actually laughing at this_

07:35 AM:  **thats nice**

07:35 AM:  **so do u go to school b4 work or do u skip school 2 work**

07:37 AM:  _school then work until closing_

07:37 AM:  **busy day**

07:39 AM:  _mhm just like always_

07:39 AM:  **ill c u later**

07:40 AM:  _cool_

07:40 AM:  **have fun at school lol**

07:41 AM:  _oh yeah that's hilarious_

07:41 AM:  _have fun sleeping_

07:41 AM:  **I might**

07:42 AM: _i'm sure you will_

07:43 AM:  **yea**

07:43 AM:  _see ya_

07:43 AM:  **tru**

07:44 AM:  _go to sleep mickey_


	4. Booty Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is Ian. BOLD is Mickey.

03:48 PM:  **u at work?**

03:49 PM:  _yep kash just left so i'll be here by myself for a while_

03:49 PM:  **gross** **  
**

03:49 PM: **ok**

03:50 PM:  _don't worry we barely had any time to look at each other before he had to leave_

04:20 PM: _you coming?_

04:21 PM:  **wasnt worrying**

 

  
`  
  


05:24 PM:  _sounded like you definitely enjoyed that_

05:25 PM:  **fuck u**

05:25 PM:  **like i said aint got nothing else 2 do**

05:25 PM:  _hey don't worry, i'm okay with being a booty call_

05:28 PM:  **clearly**

05:29 PM:  **what now**

05:30 PM:  _what do you want?_

05:30 PM:  **not what i asked**

05:31 PM:  _look i don't know what to do now. i just know that i like whatever this is we have going on and i kinda don't want to stop_

05:34 PM:  **its not a thing**

05:35 PM:  **its just sumthin that happened a cpl times**

05:35 PM:  _fine whatever_

05:35 PM:  _i like it and i want it to happen more than a couple times_

05:36 PM:  **its just sex**

05:36 PM:  _i know that_

05:36 PM:  _i'm not a total idiot_

05:36 PM:  **good**

05:37 PM:  **im only doing this bc im bored. Im not gay**

05:38 PM:  _fine with me_

05:40 PM:  _just so you know i'll be more than happy to help out with your boredom_

05:41 PM:  **better me than ur pedo pussy boss**

05:41 PM: **Hes the biggest fag ive ever seen**

05:41 PM:  **I want 2 beat the shit out of him**

05:42 PM:  _yeah i can definitely see that mickey your hatred isn't very subtle_

05:42 PM:  **what?**

05:43 PM:  **u should stop giving him what he wants**

05:54 PM:  _why should i?_

05:54 PM:  **y would u want him**

05:56 PM:  _idk it's not like i want to be his boy toy forever but it's good for the moment_

05:56 PM:  _though i don't think it's gonna last much longer between us_

05:56 PM:  **i dont want his pussy ass germs anywhere near me** **  
**

05:58 PM: **hes a lonely old kid fucker. Fucking wrong man**

05:58 PM:  _he's not lonely.. he has a wife and kids he's just too afraid to tell them he's gay_

05:59 PM:  **yeah and thats ur problem y?**

05:59 PM:  **tell him 2 sneak off 2 sum gay bars or sumthin like a normal fuckin human**

05:59 PM:  **I fucking hate pedos**

06:00 PM:  _it's not my problem but i've been trying to convince him to stop pretending, obviously it hasn't worked_

06:01 PM:  **he doesnt deserve u** _  
_

06:01 PM: **he deserves a good beat down & prison**

06:02 PM:  _for a moment there you almost sounded sweet_

06:02 PM:  **fuck off**

06:02 PM:  _nah you're fun to talk to_

06:04 PM: **fun?**

06:04 PM: **y?**

06:05 PM:  _idk you just are_

06:07 PM:  **sounds like a gay crush 2 me**

06:07 PM:  _haha you wish_

06:09 PM:  **Fuck no**

 **  
  
**08:29 PM: **R u home now?** ****  


08:30 PM: _almost. just down the street_

08:34 PM:  **by my place?**

08:34 PM:  _yep just walked past_

08:35 PM:  **cool**

08:36 PM:  _making sure i get home in one piece?_

08:36 PM:  **i was jw**

08:37 PM:  _okay that's cool_

08:37 PM:  **so let me get this down, u never once fkd my sister**

08:38 PM:  _no definitely not. i actually pushed her away which led to you trying to kill me which led to me coming out to her_

08:40 PM:  **when she told me u 2 werent fucking i kinda thought u might b gay or she was joking**

08:40 PM:  **i didnt ask but i cant control what she tells me**

08:41 PM:  _trust me i love mandy to death but i'm not into her like that. i can't even get a blowjob from a girl. just doesn't work._

08:42 PM:  **so ur a real full aids monkey**

08:43 PM:  _yeah i'm 100% gay_

08:43 PM:  **i like girls**

08:44 PM:  _really?_

08:44 PM:  **dunno how anyone couldnt**

08:44 PM: **Y** **ea really** **  
**

08:46 PM: _well i've just never liked them like that_

08:47 PM:  **maybe u aint fucked the right 1**

08:47 PM:  **U shouldnt b gay. Not in this naborhood**

08:48 PM: _fucking girls honestly doesn't sound appealing at all_

08:48 PM: **It** **s good**

08:48 PM:  _trust me if i had a choice i wouldn't be gay but i can't help it_

08:49 PM:  **u have a choice**

08:49 PM:  _i really don't_

08:49 PM:  **every1 has a choice**

08:50 PM:  _how can i have a choice when my body doesn't respond to girls?_

08:51 PM:  **find a hotter lay**

08:51 PM:  _no thanks_

08:52 PM:  **bad choice**

08:52 PM:  _i think i can live with that_

08:55 PM:  **U might not**

08:55 PM:  **Ppl really rnt ok with it**

08:55 PM:  _oh well_

08:55 PM:  **Yo my dads stealing my fone in a few minutes**

08:55 PM:  **For a cpl days**

08:55 PM: **Do not text or call**

08:56 PM:  _oh ok_

08:57 PM:  **Ill stop by ur work tomorro or sumthin**

08:57 PM:  _ok good_

08:57 PM:  **might steal a new fone 2**

08:58 PM:  _one that your dad can't steal?_

08:58 PM:  **yea**

08:58 PM:  _sounds good_

08:58 PM:  **bye**

08:59 PM:  _see ya_

 

 

 

 


	5. Mickey Gets Locked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian is Italics. Mickey is BOLD.

09:17 PM:  **theyre releasing me from hospital & takin me 2 the j** **  
**

09:18 PM: **cya** **  
**

09:20 PM: _oh shit_

09:20 PM:  _I promise I'll let you kick Kash's ass when you get out._ _  
_

09:22 PM: _how long?_

 

 

\---

 

05:06 PM:  _hey mickey_

05:07 PM: _I told Lip about us_

05:07 PM:  _He thinks I have bad taste in men_

05:09 PM:  _what does he know? he's with karen jackson_

05:11 PM:  _god I'm an idiot_

05:11 PM:  _i'm texting you and you're not even there_

05:12 PM:  _this is the part where you'd call me a girl_

05:13 PM:  _and no i don't miss you_

05:13 PM:  _i'm just bored_

 

_\---_

 

07:22 PM:  _you looked good today_

07:22 PM:  _not that i expected anything different_

07:23 PM:  _and i'm not gonna tell you that ever again so your ego doesn't get too big_

07:25 PM:  _fuck this is gonna be a long month_

07:46 PM:  _not that i'm counting until you get out or anything_

 

\---

03:35 PM:  **im out they gave me my fone**

03:35 PM:  **this shits at like 15%**

03:37 PM:  **mandys gonna cum get me**

03:39 PM:  _i know we're on our way_

03:40 PM:  **wait what?**

03:40 PM: **y the fuck r u w her**

03:45 PM:  _she let me come with her_

03:46 PM:  **fuckin chic**

03:46 PM:  **missed me that much?**

03:47 PM:  _fuck off i didn't want her going alone_

03:47 PM:  **mandy can beat any guys ass twice better than even i can y the fuk wuld she need ur scrawny ass**

03:48 PM:  _well she seems pretty happy that i'm coming with her so deal with it_

03:48 PM:  **gonna kick ur ass 4 telling ur loud mouth bro about us btw**

03:49 PM:  _lip wouldn't tell anyone he knows how to keep my secrets_

03:49 PM:  **wtf wuld u think thats a good idea?**

03:49 PM:  **i dont trust him**

03:49 PM:  **and he dont like me**

03:51 PM:  _because he's my brother and we've always told each other everything_

03:51 PM:  _he won't say anything_

03:52 PM:  **yea ok**

03:52 PM:  _if he says anything, we'll both beat the shit out of him_

03:53 PM:  **if he says anything we'll both b murdered by my dad**

03:54 PM:  _mickey he really won't tell anyone. ok?_

 

05:51 PM:  **Y did u rly cum 2day?**

05:51 PM: _i kinda wanted to be there when you got out_ _  
_

05:53 PM: **Y**

05:54 PM:  _does it matter?_

05:55 PM:  **kinda**

05:55 PM:  _call me a girl all you want but yeah i kinda missed you_

05:57 PM: **U culdnt wait like a cpl more hours?**

05:57 PM:  _probably but i didn't want to_

05:59 PM:  **right ok**

06:02 PM:  _i'm glad you're out_

06:04 PM:  **aw aint had no1 2 fuk?**

06:07 PM:  _wouldn't you like to know_

06:12 PM:  **aint nona my bisness**

06:13 PM:  _i think you'll be happy to know that kash has barely even looked at me since he shot you_

06:17 PM:  **i wuld hope u wuldnt fuk him after tht**

06:18 PM:  _hell no_

06:19 PM:  **ok i havent had gud sex in a long fucking time meet me sumwhere**

06:19 PM:  _where?_

06:20 PM:  **outside ur house?**

06:22 PM:  _probably not the best place_

06:22 PM:  _how about the old baseball field?_

06:29 PM: **E** **ven better cya there**

06:29 PM:  _see ya_

 

 

 

07:57 PM:  **That was gud** **  
**

07:58 PM: _uh huh both rounds were fucking great_

07:58 PM:  **im surprised u culd keep it up**

07:58 PM:  **impressed**

07:59 PM:  _Well that is my goal_

07:59 PM:  _to impress you_

07:59 PM:  _:P_

08:01 PM:  **thats ur goal? 4 real?**

08:01 PM:  _can't tell you that_

08:12 PM:  **u just did**

08:35 PM:  **u said ull talk 2 the fags wife bout that job?**

08:44 PM:  _yeah she said she'd hire you_

08:44 PM:  _you can start tomorrow if you want_

09:08 PM:  **nice u work fast. Sounds gud 2 me**

09:09 PM:  **Wat time**

09:09 PM:  _three till closing_

09:09 PM:  _congrats you have a job doing what you're good at_

09:24 PM:  **lmao**

09:27 PM:  _and we can definitely take fuck breaks every once in a while_

09:29 PM:  **nice**

09:29 PM:  **like at least once a day?**

09:30 PM:  _yep, maybe more if nothing's going on_

09:31 PM:  **like that shithole actually gets bisness**

09:31 PM:  _exactly_

09:33 PM:  _all you gotta do is stand there and look scary_

09:33 PM:  _you'll be great_

09:33 PM:  **lol**

09:33 PM:  **Every1 in this areas scared of just my name** **  
**

09:33 PM: _they should be_

09:34 PM:  **cute**

09:34 PM:  **ur agreein**

09:35 PM:  _because it's true_

09:35 PM:  **ur not scared of me tho**

09:37 PM:  _not really but i know you a little better than most_

09:37 PM:  _doesn't mean i'm gonna try to piss you off any time soon_

09:38 PM:  **u dont know me**

09:38 PM:  **but u do know i culd kick ur ass**

09:39 PM:  **even now that ur a tough guy**

09:39 PM:  _i know what you're capable of and it's enough to keep me from wanting to fight you_

09:51 PM:  **smart kid**

09:51 PM:  _i'm not a kid_

09:51 PM:  **u r a kid**

09:52 PM:  _no I'm not_

09:52 PM:  **if u say so**

09:52 PM:  _good_

09:54 PM:  **kid**

09:54 PM:  _old man_

09:55 PM:  **just ur type** **  
**

09:55 PM: **Guys who can get locked up 4 ur ass**

09:55 PM:  **that turn u on? guys gettin locked up 4 u?**

09:55 PM:  **lol**

09:56 PM:  _well i must be pretty great if you're still sticking around_

09:56 PM:  **ur dicks pretty alright**

09:57 PM:  _i totally believe you_

10:00 PM:  **that sarcasm?**

10:00 PM:  _yep_

10:01 PM:  **obveously i like ur dick**

10:01 PM: _you like my dick a lot_

10:02 PM:  **U just kno how 2 use it**

10:04 PM:  _gotta keep you around somehow_

10:04 PM:  **that was a lil girly**

10:06 PM:  _i thought you liked girls_

10:15 PM:  **i do**

10:15 PM:  _then i guess you don't mind_

10:17 PM:  **U talk about us like were a cpl**

10:18 PM:  _we're not_

10:21 PM:  **Yea no shit**

10:22 PM:  _then you don't have to worry about me talking like we are_

10:22 PM:  **U do tho**

10:23 PM:  **Im not ur bf**

10:23 PM:  _i know you're not_

10:24 PM:  **good**

10:25 PM:  _good_

10:26 PM:  **alright so ill c u at work**

10:26 PM:  _duh_

10:28 PM:  **k**

10:31 PM:  _night_

10:32 PM:  **Night galager** **  
**

10:33 PM: _get some sleep milkovich_

10:33 PM:  **maybe i will**

10:34 PM:  _good_

10:34 PM:  _You better_ _  
_

10:34 PM: _can't sleep on the job_

10:34 PM:  **whtevr**

10:35 PM:  _i'll kick your ass if you do_

10:35 PM:  **Id like 2 c u try**

10:35 PM:  _i'm sure you would_

10:36 PM:  **night**

10:36 PM:  _night_

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there is a lot of time-skipping. It goes from Mickey hunting Frank after he and Ian are caught by him, to Mickey and Ian having a discussion after Mickey gets out of prison, and then the discussion turns into something a bit non-canon, where Mickey almost calls himself Ian's boyfriend, but then changes his mind and chickens out. This will lead into Ian being placed into the foster care group home.
> 
> I felt I owed an explanation for this chapter, it seemed a little confusing. Also, timelines and ages are not perfectly matched with the actual show. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is Ian. BOLD is Mickey.

10:31 PM:  **Help me out. Wheres ur dad**

11:09 PM:  **Not cool**

11:19 PM:  _what? what's going on?_

11:32 PM:  **I told u gonna fuckin kill ur dad**

11:33 PM:  _as much as i hate frank you don't need to kill him_

11:36 PM:  **dont give a fuk wht u think**

11:37 PM:  _yeah i can see that_

11:40 PM:  **my bros r helping me look 4 him**

11:41 PM:  _i don't know where he is_

11:45 PM:  **yea ok where is he always**

11:45 PM:  **omw 2 alibi**

11:46 PM:  _whatever still don't think you should kill him_

11:46 PM:  _not like he's gonna say anything_

11:47 PM:  **yea the fuk he aint**

11:47 PM:  **not from 6 ft under**

11:47 PM:  _is frank really worth going to jail over?_

11:50 PM:  **yea**

11:51 PM:  **dad cant get 2 me in jail** **  
**

11:52 PM: **found him**

11:52 PM:  _mickey even if Frank did say something, no one would believe him_

11:53 PM:  **cya**

11:53 PM:  _fine_

 

 

 

04:56 PM:  **if ur gonna go around tryna save my ass from trouble u better cancel all ur plans & start following me around**

04:56 PM:  **thats sarcasm dont actually do it**

04:57 PM:  **I aint ur bitch u aint mine**

05:00 PM:  _I've got other things to do besides follow you around_

05:00 PM:  _not like i can keep you out of trouble anyways_

05:01 PM:  **true**

05:01 PM:  **im only gonna say this once but i didnt mean 2 call u just a warm mouth**

05:01:  _yeah i know you didn't_

05:02 PM:  _still can't believe you actually behaved well enough for them to let you out early_

05:02 PM:  **theres not a lota shit u can get into behind bars**

05:03 PM:  _still glad to see you. didn't think i would for a couple more months._

05:04 PM:  **yea**

05:04 PM:  **Surprise** **  
**

05:08 PM: **Whats up w the old dude**

05:09 PM:  _he's a guy i've been seeing_

05:09 PM: **U** **r boyfriend?**

05:10 PM:  _no definitely not my boyfriend_

05:10 PM:  **he kno u fuk other dudes?**

05:10 PM:  _yeah he knows_

05:11 PM:  **This one marreid w kids 2?** **  
**

05:11 PM: **Ur bro was rite. U got Shit taste in dudes**

05:12 PM:  _you're the one that said i had a type_

05:13 PM:  **That fag at school wasnt ur type**

05:13 PM:  _he was just a one time thing_

05:14 PM:  **Y u always w old guys who just use u 4 good sex?**

05:15 PM:  _well it's not like it's bad sex for me_

05:16: PM:  **ok**

05:17 PM:  **if u like wrinkles and saggy balls i guess**

05:18 PM:  _for someone that doesn't care, you sure sound like you do_

05:19 PM:  **you kno how i feel about pedos**

05:20 PM:  _i'm sixteen i'm not a little kid_

05:28 PM:  **Ur 16 that makes u a kid**

05:29 PM:  **this guy culd b ur grandpa**

05:29 PM:  _but he's not and he treats me well_ _  
_

05:34 PM: **Yea its called taking advantage of u** **  
**

05:35 PM: **He says the rite shit so ull let him fuk u**

05:35 PM:  _well it's not like i had better options_

05:36 PM:  **how bout idk sum1 ur age?**

05:36 PM:  **Im gonna kick his ass u kno**

05:36 PM:  _I fuck him thank you very much_

05:37 PM:  _he hasn't done anything to you_ _  
_

05:37 PM: **lol what a fag**

05:37 PM:  **dont give a fuk i was raised 2 hit pedos**

05:38 PM:  _whatever_

05:49 PM:  **what u got feelings 4 him or sumthin?**

05:50 PM:  _no i don't_

05:53 PM:  **Then wtf do u care if he gets beat**

05:54 PM:  **Just keep him away from me**

05:55 PM:  _fine. wasn't planning on bringing him near you_

06:04 PM:  **U shuld stay away from him**

06:04 PM:  _i should?_

06:04 PM:  **u like being used?**

06:06 PM:  _i'm not being used_

06:16 PM:  **yea u r**

06:19 PM:  **Im back so y not jus fuk w me?**

06:19 PM:  _so you want me to just be with you?_

06:20 PM:  **Fuck** **  
**

06:20 PM: **Do wat u want**

06:21 PM:  **I fuk other ppl**

06:21 PM:  **But theyr my age**

06:22 PM:  _well i don't have a problem with older guys_

06:23 PM:  **fine whatever**

06:23 PM:  _you ok? you sound pissed_

06:29 PM:  **pedos piss me off**

06:29 PM:  _i know_

06:29 PM:  **ok**

06:32 PM:  _you know, i really did miss you_

06:33 PM:  **yea i dont gotta use a pill 2 get it up must b nice**

06:34 PM:  _shut up i'm being serious_

06:35 PM:  **I am 2**

06:35 PM:  _yeah obviously_

06:36 PM:  **U kno if he takes a pill he probly isnt even attracted 2 u thts jst the fukin pill**

06:36 PM:  **Ur like a living sex toy 4 him**

06:36 PM:  **U can find plenty of guys ur age who r just as gud**

06:37 PM:  _he doesn't take a pill_

06:38 PM:  _maybe i don't want a ton of guys_

06:42 PM:  **didnt say u needed a ton**

06:43 PM:  _i'd be happy with just one guy_

06:45 PM: **So jus have 1**

06:46 PM:  _i might_

06:47 PM: **k**

06:47 PM:  **we can stop fukkn around then**

06:47 PM:  _why?_

06:48 PM:  _i don't want that'_

07:04 PM:  **U said u want jus 1 guy**

07:04 PM:  _i know what i said_

07:07 PM:  **Im confused**

07:09 PM:  _i want to be with one guy but i don't want to stop this with you_

07:09 PM:  _so what does that tell you?_

07:34 PM:  **im not gonna b ur boyfriend**

07:35 PM:  _didn't say you had to be_

07:37 PM:  **what r u saying**

07:39 PM:  _i'm saying i'd choose you over any other guy_

07:39 PM:  **Y?**

07:40 PM:  **im pretty shitty 2 u**

07:42 PM:  _so is everybody else in the world_

07:42 PM:  _i just can't explain it but i like you_

07:43 PM:  **Everybodys shitty 2 u?**

07:48 PM:  **Im shitty 2 evry1**

07:49 PM:  **No1 else shuld b shitty 2 u**

07:52 PM:  _you're the only person that i allow it from_

07:52 PM:  _everyone else i can handle_ _  
_

07:56 PM: **Do u like mcdonalds**

08:00 PM:  _uh yeah. why?_

08:12 PM:  **cum outside brought u food**

08:13 PM:  _hang on. be out in a minute_

 

08:22 PM:  _so what was all that about? bringing me food? you've never done that befoer_

08:23 PM:  **Iggy robbed an atm so he gave me sum $**

08:24 PM:  **Was hungry & decided 2 b nice**

08:25 PM:  _see? you're  not an asshole all the time :)_

08:27 PM:  **whatever**

08:34 PM:  _thanks though. nice to know you were thinking about me_

08:35 PM:  **u were txting me**

08:35 PM:  _yeah but you didn't have to bring me food_

08:38 PM:  **well ok next time i wont**

08:39 PM:  _aw why not? :(_

08:39 PM:  **Ur bein funny bout it**

08:40 PM:  _no i'm not. i'm happy_

08:42 PM:  **yea?**

08:43 PM:  _of course_

08:44 PM:  **Good**

08:45 PM:  **I dont want u 2 only be w me**

08:45 PM:  **U can do better**

08:45 PM:  **I cant b who u want me 2 b**

08:47 PM:  _I don't want you to be anyone but yourself_

08:47 PM:  _and i've had a lot of time to think about this and i don't really want anyone else_

08:47 PM:  _not like i want you_

08:49 PM:  **idk what 2 do**

08:51 PM:  _you don't have to do anything_

09:01 PM:  **Wat do u want**

09:02 PM:  _i don't know_

09:03 PM:  **me either**

09:08 PM:  _nothing has to change between us_

09:08 PM:  _i like whatever this thing is that we have going on_

09:10 PM:  **Wat about the old man**

09:12 PM:  _well he definitely doesn't compare to you_

09:20 PM:  **u gonna ditch him?**

09:21 PM:  _yeah i will_

09:24 PM:  **cool**

09:25 PM:  **Do u want me 2 stop sleeping w othr ppl 2?**

09:27 PM:  _kinda but i'm not gonna make you do anything_

09:27 PM:  **ill do it**

09:27 PM:  _really?_

09:28 PM:  **mite as well**

09:28 PM:  **the girls i fuk dont even get me off**

09:28 PM:  _but i do_

09:44 PM:  **obviously**

09:45 PM:  _then i guess we don't need anyone else_

09:46 PM:  **wats that make us** **  
**

09:46 PM: _i don't know_

09:53 PM:  **idk either**

09:55 PM:  _we don't have to give this a name_

10:00 PM:  **I shuldnt b doing this**

10:00 PM:  **Im not gay**

10:05 PM:  _are you sure about that?_

10:06 PM:  **i dont know**

10:09 PM:  **I cnt be**

 

 

01:25 AM:  _i don't think it's really something you can decide_ _  
_

01:25 AM: _it just happens_

01:26 AM:  **My family will fkn kill me if they think im gay**

01:27 AM:  _then they don't need to know_

01:28 AM:  **wat r u sayin were gon b each others fuckin btiches behind evry1s backs?**

01:28 AM:  _i don't know what i'm saying. i'm just trying to help_

01:34 AM:  **trying 2 help w wat?**

01:35 AM:  _you trying to figure all this out_

01:40 AM:  **Can u jus cum over?**

01:40 AM:  **Actually dont** **  
**

01:40 AM: _then what do you want me to do?_

01:41 AM:  **fuck u**

01:41 AM:  **cya at work**

01:42 AM:  _yeah ok whatever_

 

 

 

4:44 PM:  _child protective services got us_

04:44 PM:  _going to a foster home_

04:46 PM:  _i'll see you at work or something_

04:46 PM:  **wait wtf**

04:47 PM:  **Where they takin u?**

04:47 PM:  _don't know yet_

04:47 PM:  **Fuck**

04:47 PM:  **U ok?**

04:48 PM:  _i'll be fine_

04:48 PM:  _not our first time in the system_

04:48 PM:  **ok**

04:48 PM:  **good luck**

04:49 PM:  **this permanent?**

04:49 PM:  _nah fiona will get us back somehow_

04:50 PM:  **Right ok**

04:50 PM:  **U still cumin 2 wrk 2moro?**

04:51 PM:  _have no idea but i'll try_

04:51 PM:  **we will figure this out**

04:52 PM:  _i know we will_

04:52 PM:  _still fucking sucks_

04:53 PM:  **yea**

04:53 PM:  **txt me the address or sumthin k?**

04:54 PM:  _yeah i will_

05:00 PM:  _ok apparently me and lip are going into a group home_

05:01 PM:  **wtfs that**

05:02 PM:  _no fucking idea but i have a feeling it's not great_

05:05 PM:  **good luck man**

05:05 PM:  _thanks_

05:07 PM:  _fuck this is fucking hell mickey this place looks like a fucking prison_

05:08 PM:  **get outa there**

05:09 PM:  _that's what i'm trying to figure out how to do_

05:09 PM:  _shit half these guys look like they wanna kill me_

05:10 PM:  **Dont tell them ur gay**

05:11 PM:  _i'm pretty suer this is the place for the guys that probably have killed people_

05:11 PM:  _don't worry i won't say a thing_

05:12 PM:  **ok try 2 cum 2 work tomoro**

05:13 PM:  _i will. they're gonna let me go as long as linda signs some shit saying i was there_

05:15 PM:  **Gud** **  
**

05:15 PM: **cya tomoro**

05:15 PM:  **stay safe**

05:16 PM:  _i will_

05:16 PM:  _see you tomorrow_

 

 

 

02:11 AM:  _are you awake? can't sleep_

02:15 AM:  **Yea im up**

02:15 AM:  **wts goin on**

02:16 AM:  _nothing i just got tired of staring at the bottom of lip's bunk_

02:18 AM:  **they put u in bunk beds? wtf**

02:19 AM:  **isnt there a law about teen privacy r smthin**

02:19 AM:  **maybe not if ur brothers idk**

02:20 AM:  _not in this hellhole it's just one huge room full of bunkbeds_

02:20 AM:  **wait u dont even get a room?**

02:20 AM:  **How many othr ppl r in there?**

02:20 AM:  _nope_ _  
_

02:20 AM: _no idea_

02:21 AM:  _maybe a hundred? maybe more_

02:22 AM:  _i know there's probably around 50 in the room we sleep in_

02:22 AM:  **wtf**

02:23 AM:  **maybe u shuld tell them ur gay u mite get ur own room**

02:23 AM:  _oh yeah i'm sure i'll definitely get special treatment if i tell them that_

02:25 AM:  **can u sneak out**

02:25 AM:  **I have the hole house 2 myself u culd stay here**

02:25 AM:  _i'm sure if i talked to the right guy i could sneak out_

02:26 AM:  **Try**

02:26 AM:  **Do u kno how far from here u r? Im fallin asleep**

02:27 AM:  _trust me, i don't wanna stay here any longer than i have to_

02:27 AM:  _i don't think it's too far from your place_

02:28 AM:  **K gud well if u get out jus knock ill let u in**

02:28 AM:  **yea rite jus let urself in we dont have a lock on our door**

02:30 AM:  _ill try_

02:30 AM:  **gud cya**

 

 


End file.
